Astronomia
by Sweety Chou
Summary: A dangerous virus appears at Magix, and hits Bloom and Sky. While they are searching for a remedy, the Winx discover a prophecy wrote 100 years before. In order to save their friends, they have to go in Flora's threatened village to meet Astrid, a powerful healer. Will they be able to stop the virus from spreading itself? And will they discover the truth hidden behind Astronomia?
1. Chapter 1 - Poison in her mouth

_**Chapter 1 – Poison in her mouth**_

Bloom was walking towards Lake Roccalus. She was supposed to meet Sky there, even if she was tired because of her sleepless night. Two weeks passed since they defeated Tritannus, and she wanted to find again a normal life in Magix, with her fiancé, her friends, the Winx, and her big sister, Daphne.

She was so glad that everything she loved was still there for her. They gained Bloomix powers after a hard quest, where they all had to show their courage and determination. She nearly loosed her life to gain this new power. She could still remember how much she suffered. She could still feel the pain in her chest, as if her dragon flame was drained from her body. It was a scary sensation. But thankfully, Sky was here, with his cousin Thoren. She could say that they saved her life, even if Diaspro was setting them a trap. But she was happy: at the end, Thoren decided to confess his feelings towards her sister. They made a wonderful couple.

Lost in her thoughts, she immediately came back on earth when she saw her fiancé standing against a tree, with his arms crossed. It was like he was thinking, and his blond hair was twirling at the same rhythm as the spring wind. She found the atmosphere so romantic, like if she was in the movie _Titanic_, this movie she saw a lot of time when she didn't know she was a fairy.

"Sky!" She called him as she ran towards him (she didn't know where she found the strength to do it).

He smiled lightly when he saw his fiancée running towards him, as he opened his arms, welcoming her with a hug. Even if they were parted for only one day, he felt as if he hadn't seen for a year.

When she looked at him in the eyes, her smile disappeared automatically.

"Are you okay?" She asked, cupping his face between her hands. It was true that he didn't seem to be well: he had dark rings under the eyes, his face was pale, his body was shaking like a dead leaf, his eyes were almost closed, and he seemed to fight against himself to stay awake. It was unusual for him to be that bad!

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"On Earth, it's the lie the most used when we're sick." Bloom gave him a concerned look, her fists on her waist. "Why are you lying to me while I'm worried to know how you feel?"

"I am not lying!" Sky raised an eyebrow, holding her shoulders. "I'm just**-**"

Then, everything became black. And he didn't hear anything anymore. An incredible pain suddenly appeared in his stomach, and started to get worse until a violent headache hit him. He couldn't help screaming at the top of his lungs. He collapsed on the ground as everything which was around him started to become more and more blurred. Before he was lost in unconsciousness, he heard his fiancée scream and felt her shake his body.

"Sky? SKY? Answer me! Sky! Sky! What's the… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Musa, can you make another melody with your guitar?" Tecna asked, looking up at her friend who was laying on her bed. It was dark now, and Tecna was bored in front of her lap top computer. Since they gained their Bloomix after their argument, Tecna didn't mind listening to Musa' songs. It was quite the contrary: hearing the sound of her guitar helped her to relax, especially when Musa was singing at the same time. She always found the voice of her best friend wonderful, and couldn't help wanting to hear it more.

"Sure." Musa replied, sitting up. "What do you want me to play?"

"What you want. You have a better artistic sense than me."

While Musa took her guitar and started to play some notes, somebody knocked at the door. Flora then entered the room. Tecna greeted her with a smile and asked her what was wrong.

"Do you know where Bloom is?"

Flora looked worried. She was in her nightgown, her braid on her shoulder and her cell phone in her hand.

"She wasn't supposed to be with Sky tonight?" Musa asked, looking up at her friend.

"Yes, but it is 9 pm! Layla and Stella either don't know where she is, and she don't answer my calls!"

"Calm down, Flora." Tecna put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Bloom is powerful: if she was attacked, she would be able to handle the problem."

"And she's with Sky." Musa added with a smile on her face, giving her a wink. "That's maybe why she's late. They are engaged, it's normal that they want to see each other more than before."

"Maybe you're right." Flora sighed. "But I can't help being worried."

"Hey, relax Flo'." Flora looked behind her and saw her best friend Layla, standing next to Stella. She had a reassuring smile on her lips. "We don't have to worry, Musa is right: she only wants to be with Sky."

"But I know the perfect conversation that will help you to relax." Stella said, approaching her with an evil smirk on her face. Flora didn't like it. If Stella had that smirk on her face, it wasn't good. She hoped that she would not start to talk about fashion! And, by the look on Tecna and Musa's faces, she knew she wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Stella, if you want to talk about mode-" Tecna started, but was cut by Stella, who wrapped an arm around Flora's shoulders.

"I wasn't talking about that!" Stella seemed offended, so offended that she didn't hear Layla whispering a _"for once…"_

Stella looked into her brunette friend's eyes, then into Tecna's.

"You know, even our sweet and shy fairy has a boyfriend… Why don't you tell us what happened after you two went out of the ballroom after dancing? You don't want to tell us how the _Krystal Problem_ ended up?"

Flora blushed. She would have preferred to hear Stella talking about fashion three hours than that. Even if Helia just kissed her and told her again how much he loved her, it was always embarrassing for her to talk about her feelings! And before all with Stella! She didn't want to talk about it!

"Y-you know Stella, you aren't helping me to feel better with that…"

"Why? Are you still on the rocks? Are you still mad at him?"

"Stella!" All the other said in a perfect synchronisation, while Layla added "That's none of your business, leave her alone!"

"Hey, aren't we best friends forever?" Stella asked innocently, "There can't be any secret between us, before all, there can't be any secret when we speak about love. So, Flora, what about you and Helia?"

Before Flora could tell her that she didn't want to talk about it, she heard her cell phone ring on her hand. Looking at the screen, she saw the name of her boyfriend written on it, making her heart skip a beat.

"Speaking of the devil…" Stella said loudly, making Flora blush even more. She was more than happy that she would hear Helia's voice, but with Stella next to her, it would be… Different. Maybe less romantic.

"It's 9 pm, Stella." Layla said while she came next to her best friend. "I don't think he wants to speak about little birds and flowers."

"Who knows?" Stella replied, shrugging.

Ignoring their little conversation, Flora picked up her phone, while Stella looked at her, her smirk coming back.

"Hey Helia, what's wrong? That's unusual for you to call me so lately … No, Bloom isn't back yet. … What? Sky either? … That's weird … Yes; we'll meet you guys in the front yard." Flora hung up.

"So?" Musa asked.

"So, all the boys had to come back to Red Fountain at 8 pm, and Sky is always very punctual. The boys are worried and want us to help them to find him."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Musa stood up, her fist closed in front of her. "If Sky is in trouble, then maybe Bloom is in too." They all nodded.

Stella then snapped her fingers, and they were all in their casual clothes. They ran outside and saw the boys who were already there. Each Winx climbed on her boyfriend's levabike (Layla had no other choice than to go with Roy).

Layla and Roy knew each other for a short time. When they first met, Layla found Roy annoying and thought he was pretentious, due to his way to look at her. But after several months, Layla understood that he was kind and sensitive. She knew him better, and it was easier to talk to him, and to stay with him. But she had already felt this feeling before. With someone else.

_Nabu._

Even if she felt attracted by Roy, she couldn't forget the man she loved so much. Certainly, Roy was kind and protective, Nabu was always on her mind (but thankfully, she managed to hide it from her friends).

"Layla?"

Hearing Roy's voice, Layla jumped a little and understood that they just arrived. Each couple had to search Bloom and Sky in a given area. Layla and Roy had to search them in the forest near the beach.

"Sorry, I think I'm a bit tired, time is getting on after all."

Roy smiled gently at her. Layla couldn't help feeling uneasy. As the time passed, she was sure that Roy's love for her was only growing up. At first, she thought it was just a crush. But now, she knew it was more than that. Of course she liked him, but she wasn't sure if her feelings for him were as strong as his feelings for her. She knew that she only saw him as a friend, and not as more than it. She felt so guilty to don't be able to tell him it face to face. Biting her lower lip, she passed in front of him, starting the researches for her friends.

"I hope they are okay." Roy said, pushing a branch away from him. "Sky is always so punctual."

"As much as Bloom is." Layla sighed.

While they were calling for them, Roy remembered something.

"When he left us to see Bloom, he didn't seem to be well."

"What do you mean?" Layla asked, looking up at him as they stopped walking. He took his chin in his hand and looked at the sky.

"Well, he didn't sleep for three days now. He's a heavy sleeper, that's unusual from him. He didn't eat at breakfast, either at lunch, he said he wasn't hungry. We proposed to go at training, but he stayed in his bed, but with his sleepless nights, it's logical. And when Bloom called him for a date, he stood up, but wasn't able to walk correctly (he had to make 10 pauses to go his dormitory's door)."

Layla's eyes widened.

"Bloom has been in the same state for nearly a week now. That's weird."

Roy was about to reply, but Layla's watch rang. This watch was Tecna's invention: it was more practical than a cell phone during a mission.

Layla opened it, and the face of her best friend Flora took shape in front of her eyes.

"Flora? What's wrong?"

"Layla! We found Bloom and Sky!"

"Really? They were still at Lake Roccalus?"

"Yeah, but they are not well. Call the other and tell them we are sending them to the hospital of Magix."

"But wait! Why aren't you sending them to Alfea's infirmary? What's wrong?"

"They are unconscious on the ground, they are shaking like dead leaves, and poison is going out from their mouths!"

Before Layla could reply, Flora hung up the conversation. She had a hand behind Bloom's head, as Helia was checking Sky's breathing. Bloom couldn't hold some groans of pain.

When she and Helia arrived in front of Lake Roccalus, they found them lying on the ground, with closed eyes, and wide open mouths. Flora rushed down to help her friend Bloom, but, while she was holding the red-haired girl's head, she saw a purple liquid going out of her mouth. By the smell of it, she automatically understood it was poison. According to Helia, Sky was in the same state. Their faces became more and more pales, and their breathing were slowing down. But thankfully, three doctors appeared, taking them rapidly in a sort of hospital truck. Flora was about to go with them, but Helia quickly stopped her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her against his chest. He murmured on her ear "Don't worry. These doctors will save them. We just have to have faith. Bloom and Sky are strong: they will not die so easily. Now, we have to join the others."

Flora held his gloved hand tightly. He was right. They couldn't do anything for the moment, even if they were worried.

* * *

**AN : I decided to publish another fanfiction. This time, I wrote it in english, and I hope it's readable. I was inspired by a game, I'll give you the link in chapter 3. And I want to point out something about this chapter... I am NOT a Roy x Layla fan. I like Roy, he is kind and all, but I like him_ alone_. I mean, Layla was a woman who didn't want a boyfriend in season 3. And in season 6, she likes 2 boys. I want her to be with Nabu, or alone. Sorry... xD **

**Hope you liked this chapter! (and sorry Bloom and Sky's fans!)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Prophecy

_**Chapter 2 – Prophecy**_

There was not a sound in the hospital's hallways. The Winx and Specialists were waiting for the doctor to go out of Bloom and Sky's bedroom. It has been three hours since they were waiting in silence in the hallways. They were all tired, but too worried to come back to their school and get some sleep. Stella had her head lying on Brandon's shoulder, Musa was sitting on Riven's lap while he was stroking her hair, Timmy had an arm around Tecna's shoulder, Flora was holding Helia's hand firmly while staring at the floor and Layla had her back pressed against a wall, like Roy.

They all jumped a little when they heard the noise of the opening of a door, breaking the silence of the hallway. They saw the doctor shutting it slowly behind him.

When he turned around, he saw the _"how are they?" _look on all their faces. He answered automatically.

"They will be safe. But they are suffering from a virus which spreads itself more and more in Magix."

"What happens to the victims?" Tecna asked.

"Do you remember the poison you saw in their mouths?" They nodded. "The virus from which they are suffering is special. The victims are poisoned from the inside. The virus creates poison in their bodies. The poison develops itself in the blood, until the body can't handle it anymore. For a lot of people, they can handle it until the poison touch their stomach. But Bloom and Sky are stronger, that's why they were not hungry for several days. The poison touched their lungs. That's why you saw it coming out of their mouths."

"That's horrible…" Musa mumbled, a hand in front of her mouth.

"You said there were others people who suffer from this virus." Timmy said "We didn't hear about it before. When had it been discovered?"

"Not long ago. Maybe three weeks ago, and more and more people are touched by it. But it was all new for us. Now we know how to deal with this problem. The victims will be saved. But for safety, the visitors aren't allowed, until they feel better."

"We understand." Flora said.

"Now, you should go back to your schools and get some rest: you all seem exhausted." The doctor said, giving them a wink and going away in the corridor.

* * *

Later on the night, Stella wasn't able to sleep. She turned and turned again in her bed, but she never found a comfortable position for long. Either in her head. She couldn't help thinking about her best friend, Bloom. Why the fate always had to be cruel towards them? Each year, they had a problem. Generally, they had to fight a new enemy who wanted to control the entire dimension, to be the most powerful wizard or to destroy everything he saw. And now, it was a dangerous virus spreading itself in Magix! She knew that Bloom and Sky would be saves. But she couldn't help wanting to stop this virus right now, to take revenge for Bloom.

At time like these, she only knew one person with whom she could speak. She slowly got out of her bed and went towards Flora's bedroom by tiptoeing. She knocked gently at the door, hoping that the brunette wasn't sleeping. When she opened the door, she felt relieved that Flora was sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"You either can't sleep?" Flora asked while Stella was shutting slowly the door behind her.

"No. I'm so worried about Bloom and Sky. And worried about this virus, the doctor told us about. He said it was spreading itself rapidly in Magix. I'm really worried."

"I am too. But there is something else…"

Stella looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Flora sighed, putting herself on her knees and looking up at the ceiling, like if she was thinking. "The virus." Stella raised an eyebrow, and Flora added "I heard about it before. But I don't remember where or when."

"This virus exists also on Linfea?"

"I don't know, Stella." Flora let out another sigh, and looked at her friend. "But I don't think. I would have remembered it. Maybe the healer of my village talked about it someday."

Stella thought for a few minutes before saying loudly "Of course! We can ask her about it! She will tell us all she know about it and -"

"Shhhh Stella! Maybe the others are sleeping!"

"Sorry…" Stella apologized, rubbing the back of her head with an embarrassed smile. "But what do you think about it? Do you think we can ask her about it?"

Flora didn't reply, and, before all, seemed to feel uneasy: she was squeezing her sheet in her fists, she was looking down and was shaking a little.

"Flora? What-"

"It won't be possible."

"Why?" Stella looked concerned. Her friend wasn't so nervous usually!

"Because it won't be possible." Stella was about to reply, chocked by her friend behaviour but Flora cut her off "You know, the librarian told us there was medical books in Alfea's secret library. Tomorrow, we'll ask her if it would be possible to go in and do some researches."

Stella didn't want to argue. So she nodded, stood up and went out of Flora's bedroom, not without saying "See you tomorrow, Flora." It was strange for Flora to speak like that. Generally, when she said something, she automatically explained what she meant. But not this time. Maybe she was just tired? After a day like that one, it was understandable. So, Stella went to her bedroom and lay down again, trying to get some rest.

Flora lay down, putting one hand behind her head. She closed her eyes, trying to think about others things. But she couldn't. She thought it was going to be a long night. But when she looked at the alarm clock, she saw it was 7pm. So she didn't try to sleep.

* * *

Helia woke up in a cold sweat. He nearly jumped out of his bed because of his nightmare. Looking at his alarm clock, he saw it was 7pm. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep. But he felt relieved that it was just a nightmare. But he felt like he started to forget it…

"Dude? You're okay?" Riven asked. His relief disappeared immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Helia lied.

"Bad dream?"

"Possibly. I don't remember what I dreamt of…" In fact, it was true. Well, not totally true.

Then, he heard a light snore coming out from Riven. He sighed. With that unbearable noise, he knew he won't be able to sleep again. So he just lay down again.

He didn't remember his whole nightmare. But in fact, he only remembered three things:

"_Andrea"_

"_Lightning and Fire"_

"_Astronomia"_

* * *

Musa was searching in the letter V of a row of books. _"V like in Virus."_ She thought. She rapidly found it, and started to flip over the pages. Tecna was still reading the ancient book about prophecies. Maybe was this virus too recent to be a coincidence? While she was turning the pages rapidly, she asked Musa "Do you find anything about it?"

Musa shook her head. "You?"

"Me either." She sighed. "Maybe I am reading it too fast."

"Or maybe you don't read the right book."

Tecna didn't reply. She knew she would argue with Musa if she did. So, she just shrugged. Plus, there were thousands of books in the whole secret library, and the right book could have been everywhere. Musa looked around her sighing, before sitting down next to Tecna, opening again her book and whispering "I can't help being worried."

"Me too." Tecna put her hands behind her head. "That's why we are doing these researches."

Musa stared at the nothing. When they got up this morning after a sleepless night, they all wanted to do something to help. So, Flora proposed to ask the librarian if they could do researches in the secret library. She accepted, but she wanted the Winx to be alone and to don't tell anybody about it. Layla, Flora and Stella were searching at the top of the library, whereas Musa and Tecna were below, sitting at the tables.

"They don't give any results." Musa said sadly.

"I'm sure there is something more than just a disease behind it." Tecna murmured, more to herself than to Musa. "This virus would not appear all of a sudden, overnight."

"Girls? Did you find something?" Layla called.

Tecna went back to her book, while Musa gave a negative response to her friend. Stella put her book back where she got it angrily.

"It's been three hours since we started our researches, and still nothing! It gets on my nerves!"

"Calm down, Stella." Layla said, sceptical. "We expected theses researches to be long."

"And who said reading books would be-"

Stella looked up at Flora, at the same time as Layla. She was showing them her back, and just gasped. She was shaking, and the book she was holding was about to collapse from her hands.

"Flora? You're okay?" Layla asked, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. "Musa said she found something, and I fear that it would be a bad new."

"I didn't hear Musa." Stella said, raising an eyebrow.

"You were groaning. It's logical that you didn't hear." Layla replied, sighing.

"Girls! You heard me?" Musa called again.

"Yeah! We're coming!"

While the lift was slowly coming down, Layla glanced again at her friend. That was when she noticed how pale she was.

"Flora, you're not okay."

"I am." She replied firmly. "I didn't sleep last night and I'm worried."

"Flora." Layla sang.

"Please Layla. I promise that if I don't feel well, I'll tell you first."

Layla didn't have time to reply. The lift stopped and Musa came to her friend to show them the book she found. The book seemed old, with yellowed and some degraded pages. On the wooden cover, it was written "_**All the secrets to heal**_", making Flora shiver. Did her friend found _this _information?

"I read it rapidly, I was searching for a name for the virus, and it was not easy because some pages are degraded. But instead of the name of the virus, I found better information. At the end of the book, I saw a page, no, ten pages about the best healers of the entire magic dimension. Thankfully, these pages are readable."

"And what did you find?" Layla asked.

"It's a magic book, and the death of the healers writes themself." Musa opened the book at its end a read aloud. "One of the only wizards who aren't dead is named Astrid. Apparently, she is 293 years old and lives in a small village. She knows all the virus and diseases the world has to fight, and knows how to heal them all. She is said to have a lot of knowledge, like her whole village in fact. And she lives in your planet, Flora!"

Flora gasped. Musa really found this information. She squeezed her hands behind her back, as they began to shake. She looked down, fearing to hear again the obvious question Stella asked her last night. Thankfully, Musa started with another.

"Flora? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah…" She lied. She knew her friends wouldn't believe her, but she had no other choices.

"You should be excited about going on your village! What's wrong with you since last night?" Stella added, raising her hands.

Flora looked up. The look on her friends' faces was a worried one. It was true that she wasn't the kind of persons who lie or hide something to her friends. So what should she do? Did she have to found another lie? But her worried friend made her feel guilty. She was too sensitive. She wasn't able to make them worry anymore. She let go out a sigh. After a few seconds in silence, she answered.

"We can't go in my village."

Her friends looked concerned. Stella was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "A-and why?"

Because of this, Flora was shaking from her whole body. Stella took her friend's shoulders in her hands. "You took us there twice without arguing. Something happened in Linfea?"

"N-no, nothing happened… And I never took you to my village."

Flora sighed. Her friends looked more and more concerned. She had no rights to hide the truth from her best friends. She trusted them more than anybody. She could tell them the truth.

"You are not the problem girls. That's just…" She sighed again. "In order to protect them, I-I can't go back there. That's something I promised to myself when I entered at Alfea five years ago. "

"Your village is threatened?" Layla asked, concerned. Flora nodded.

"It's not easy to explain..."

"But, if we are with you? Is this threat still so dangerous?" Musa added, her hands on her waist. Flora opened her eyes wide. She never thought about it. She was always thinking that saving her village was her own responsibility. A small glimmer of hope appeared in her. If she went back alone, she was sure that her village would be destroyed. But what if her friends went with her? Would they be able to protect the whole village? But would she be ready to put her friends in danger?

"Are you sure you are ready to be exposed in front of danger every day?"

"We are, right now, like every day." Stella gave her a wink.

"This is a different danger, Stella. You'll be exposed to death every day, and I don't want it."

"And? We are your friends, Flora." Layla raised her thumb. "In order to save Bloom, Sky, Magix and your village, we are ready to do anything."

"Anything." Musa and Stella added in synchronisation, as they pulled her friend into a hug.

Flora felt tears forming in her eyes. She didn't deserve friends like them. They were so fabulous. Thanks to them, all seemed better. They illuminated her world. Thanks to them, she will see again her family, the people she loved. And Magix would be saved at the same time.

"I really love you, girls." She couldn't help saying what she thought loudly.

* * *

A few minutes before Musa found the book, Tecna went out of the room. She needed silence to be concentrate. So, she read carefully the page again and again. This page seemed more ancient than the other, the content was still readable, but the page was a little degraded. She finally had precious information.

**_When the sun of Friday 10__th __March 2014 will shine, Astronomia will be released, and while the future city of Magix will see its people killed, everybody will have to run away from lightning and fire. Will she be able to save everybody? – 10__th__ March 1914_**

Tecna understood this little by little. She didn't know who the "she" referred to. Then, the rest was logical. She just made hypotheses. First, she thought it was a prophecy written 100 years ago. Secondly, Astronomia was the name of the Virus, and it would be totally released a week later. Thirdly, an enormous danger was waiting for everybody if they weren't able to stop the spreading of the Virus.

* * *

**AN : End of the second chapter! The plot is building itself a little more in this chapter, and I think you'll be really surprised at the end. Try to guess what would happen? Try to guess the threat on Flora's village? Try to guess the truth about the prophecy and Astronomia? I'd like to see your ideas. Send me all you think on rewiews! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Faust Village

_**Chapter 3 – Faust Village**_

The ship was silent while the specialists were piloting it. The Winx were really tired, even if they slept a little more than the night before. After the Winx decided to go on Lynphea, they called their boyfriend who accepted to go with them. They didn't know if their journey was going to be long, but they were going to accept it in order to save Magix.

Flora didn't say a word since they went out of Alfea. Even if she seemed more relaxed, she was still thoughtful.

When Tecna told her friends about the prophecy, they decided to bring the book with them. Astrid was told to be someone with a lot of knowledge.

"We have to stop in the forest below." Riven said, breaking the silence. "According to the computer, there's no other space large enough for our ship to land. And from here, we'll just have to follow a straight road to go at the village. True, Flora?"

"True…" She replied, looking through the windows, as the ship slowly landed down on the ground. There was abundant greenery, with a lot of flowers. Flora was telling the truth: she never took her friends there.

As the specialists were about to open the doors, Flora slowly stood up and said, shyly "Everyone, there's… there's something I didn't told you about my village." She almost whispered, but everybody heard. Now, she had to tell them the entire truth.

"The people of this village… adopted me." She sighed. "They aren't fairies, they aren't specialists. They are wizards and warriors. And they don't look like us, physically."

They all looked amazed by her confession. It was true that she wasn't the one who talked the most about her. But she has been adopted! Why didn't she tell her friends about it?

"You… never told us about it, Flora." Layla started, breaking the new silence.

"I know. And I'm really sorry about it." She sighed. "But remember what I told you yesterday."

The threat. They remembered. Everything made sense. She couldn't tell them about it in order to protect her village. It was logical… But something still disturbed Stella.

"What do you mean by "they don't look like us physically"?"

Flora gave them a hint of a smile, a little amused by her friend's reaction. "You'll see by yourself. But you'll be really surprised, I think."

"Maybe they are trolls!" Stella tried to guess, turning towards Musa. "I'm pretty sure that her village is made of trolls! She said we would be surprised, so…"

"Or maybe her village is made of animals, like werewolves!" She replied.

"Werewolves aren't good, Musa." Tecna shrugged.

"Good werewolves so!"

"I think they're giants, or Cyclops, but goods, not like in the story of "Ulysses" Bloom told us about!" Layla pointed out, whereas the others looked at her as if she was a perfect stranger.

Flora seemed chocked by their enthusiasm, and then burst into hearty laughter, in the same time as the boys behind her. She felt happy that her friends took it so well. The boys also didn't look so angry about it. Even Helia had a smile on his lips! She feared that her friends would be mad at her, but in fact, it was the contrary.

As they went out of the ship, Flora pointed them the road to follow, then slowed down, until she was at the end of the line, walking next to Helia who was staring at the floor. While the others were still trying to guess how the village looked like, she whispered to her boyfriend "Are you mad at me?"

It would have been logical. She hid one of the most important things of her life from him. She would have understood very well if he was mad at her and preferred staying distant. But instead, he looked up at her, his handsome smile appearing on his face. "No. Absolutely not." He looked down again. "I'm just puzzled."

"Why?"

He waited a few seconds before answering "I never thought you'd been adopted."

Flora sighed. She knew he was lying. But she didn't want to argue. So she simply replied.

"I should have told you about it, but I would have been unfair towards the girls. I really trust you, and you know it, but… it was something I didn't want to talk about. I'm really sorry, Helia." She looked down, sadly. She felt really unfair towards him too. She trusted him so much. He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, as she looked up at him, meeting his soft gaze. His beautiful eyes were shining just like diamonds. "Don't worry about it anymore, okay? I understand. It is not something easy to talk about. I understand that. Plus, they are like your real family right?" Flora nodded. "So you've been honest towards us."

Flora smiled at him. He always had the rights words to comfort her. She squeezed his hand tighter. She loved when she had her hand in his. It was the only way she had to show her love for him, because it was the only thing she could do in front of their friends without being embarrassed, even if she wanted more than everything to hold him and kiss him hardly. "Yeah, you're right, I think." Helia stopped and took her chin in his free hand and nearly closed the distance between them. Flora felt a little embarrassed first, knowing perfectly what he was going to do. She then felt under his spell and closed her eyes, feeling his and hot and slow breathing on her mouth as their noses touched each other. His hand moved to her cheek, stroking it softly. Flora felt like nothing could bother her anymore. As long as he touched her, no darkness existed. It has been a long time since she wanted him so much to kiss her… The world around them totally disappeared, as his lips were about to touch hers, but…

"Hey! You're late, you two!" "Yeah, don't get lost!" Flora recognized Brandon's and Riven's voices. It was true: the others were already far ahead, and the two boys were looking at them with smirks on their faces. As they blushed and laughed a little, they started to walk a little faster, still holding hand, but Flora heard somebody scream "Who's there?!"

As they arrived behind their friends, they saw Brandon threatened by a sword. The sword was held by a person with a purple skin and light-blue hair clipped up in a ponytail. It was easy to see her sharp ears. She was wearing white gloves, a light yellow skirt and a sleeveless shirt. In her head was a sort of crown. She was an elf! She was beautiful, but her suspicious expression was a little scary. Brandon had his eyes wide open, and was shaking (_not too much_, he thought.)

"Who are you, stranger?!" She threatened again, holding her sword even tighter. "Answer!"

"W-well, w-we are friends y-you know…" Brandon tried to form a sentence.

"Don't touch my boyfriend or I'll get mad!" Stella threatened too, standing next to Brandon and clenching her fist.

"You…"

"It's okay, Esma. They are my friends."

They turned around by the sound of this voice. While Brandon seemed relieved, the girl, Esma, was about to release her sword. Her eyes were wide open, and her body started to shake. She seemed chocked.

"F-Flora?" Flora smiled a little. "I-Is it really you?" Flora nodded as she came up in front of her, and then Esma ran towards her and took her in a hug, before taking her shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes. She was the same height as Flora, and she seemed to be the same age as her.

"Flora… We thought…"

"I'm sorry, Esma… I didn't want to leave like that."

Esma put one of her gloved hand on Flora's cheek. "We thought you would never come back, Flora."

Flora looked down, sadly. She felt so guilty. "Why did you leave us?"

Flora said something, and her friends barely heard "Diala". Esma seemed to understand. The brunette said, speaking louder this time. "I was at Alfea, the college for fairies. These are my friends."

While she was pointing each one of them and saying their names, they all looked amazed: Flora's village was populated by…. Elves!

"I'm sorry for earlier." Esma said to them, clearing her throat and lowering her head in respect. "I didn't know you were Flora's friends, and here we don't really trust strangers." A smile appeared for the first time on her face. She looked more relaxed, and more confident towards them (_and more beautiful_ Brandon thought). "My name is Esma, and I'm the captain of the army of Faust Village."

"_**CAPTAIN OF THE ARMY?!**__"_ All the boys screamed in chock in a perfect synchronisation, making Flora laugh and Esma look at them like if she said a stupidity.

"Elves are good warriors, you know." Flora gave them a wink. "The women are as strong as you. And Esma is the strongest warrior of the Elves people."

Riven's and Brandon's jaws were about to touch the ground. Flora couldn't help laughing again at the sight of their faces. They were so funny! She expected them to be surprised, but not as much as they were!

"So, what are you doing here?" Esma asked after a few minutes. "If you wanted…" Esma stopped for a second and didn't finish her sentence. "You came back with your friends for a good reason, no?"

"We are here to see Astrid." Flora replied "Do you know where she is?"

"She isn't here now. She is at the annual meeting with other healers."

Musa moved forwards. "It is really important! Magix will be destroyed soon if…"

"Calm down, Musa." Flora put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Esma, a virus starts to spread at Magix, and two of our friends are victims of it. We came here because we thought that maybe Astrid would be able to save them, and save Magix at the same time." The elf seemed to be chocked. "Do you know when she will come back?"

Esma nodded. "She said she would come back in, well, three or four days."

"So we'd have to come back later. We are strangers so-" Brandon started but was cut off by Esma.

"Oh, no! Stay here!" They all looked at her surprisingly, except Flora. "Yes, I told you our thoughts about strangers, but you are Flora's friends, so that's not a problem." She gave them a wink. "Follow me. I'll guide you to the King."

* * *

The village was really big. Even if they went directly to the palace, they saw a lot of houses made of wood. Magic was everywhere. They saw a lot of elves sitting at a table, with their drinks flowing on their glasses, or kids trying to impress their friends with their powers. The villagers seemed welcoming and smiling, and were happier as Flora waved at them.

The palace was made of, nature, crystal and diamonds. Every single part of it was made of wonders. The walls were as bright as stars, and the floors of the whole palace were covered with a purple carpet. Each chandelier were made of shining pearls, all the furniture was decorated by white roses chains, and on a lot of doors were made of diamond garlands.

"It's beautiful." Musa said, looking up at the ceiling like a little girl.

"Totally amazing." Tecna added, in a lower voice.

"This is the palace of King Eyal, Queen Cely and Princess Mira." Esma told them as they stopped below crystal staircases.

"Esma? Weren't you supposed to be at the village's gates?"

They all turned around to see another guard. She was a little bigger than Esma, and her skin was a little darker than her. Her red hair was put in a bun, and a sword was attached in her back.

"Yes Diona, I was. But I met someone that I thought his majesty would be happy to see." She looked at Flora above her shoulder and smiled. When Diona saw her, she also smiled and ran towards her to take her hands. "Flora! You finally came back!"

Flora nodded, a smile on her lips. She was about to reply, but they heard footsteps behind them. Esma and Diona knelt down, as the King and the Princess came down from the stairs.

"Your majesty."

* * *

**Third chapter of Astronomia, finnished! I hope you liked it, and there will be a little more revelations in the next chapter. I hope I surprised you with the Elves! ^^ ****Reviews? :)  
**

**(At first, I didn't have any idea for the people of Flora's village. Then, I played a game. This game inspired me. It is named "Ascension couple creator" by Rinmaru Games. You can create beautiful characters with it, and the music is just... wonderful!)**


End file.
